


#13

by the_fluff_awakens



Series: The Basketball Diaries [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - High School, Hux is a horny little fucker, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluff_awakens/pseuds/the_fluff_awakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The guy is massive, there’s no other way to describe him—all thick limbs and broad shoulders and wide chest—and Hux would have questioned his eligibility to play for a high school team had it not been for the innocent face underneath those thick dark curls. On a narrow mole-speckled face bracketed by enormous ears, round brown eyes stare back at him, straddling a high, slightly curved nose, and a pouty mouth that should frankly be illegal on a minor. The kid—and really, with a face like that, Hux can’t help refer to him as such—bites his lower lip, and Hux forgets to breathe for a few seconds.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Doph, who’s that beast?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Which one?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Number 13."</em>
</p><p>---</p><p>The first time Brandon Hux lays eyes on Ben Solo, he's overcome with fantasies that involve more than just facing off on the basketball court.</p><p>Prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7426570">Sweeter Than Heaven and Hotter Than Hell</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#13

**Author's Note:**

> I started this series before Hux's name was "announced" so he's staying 'Brandon' throughout this whole series. :)

   
   
   


Hux is sitting on the floor of the (frankly abysmal) gym of New Hope Public High School. The bleachers look rickety and unsafe, the team benches mere slabs of wood that look to have been tacked on together by a freshman student fumbling their way through their first shop class, and the orange and white paint coating the whole room is chipped and faded. The school’s name printed in the center of the hardwood floor has either been tampered with by pranksters, or has just been the victim of unfortunate events that have led to it reading _‘New Hope Pub ic’._ Hux is doing his best to avoid looking at the name, not wanting to dissolve into a fit of giggles like the rest of his teammates have been doing since their arrival. None of them are new, they have all played on this court, but they are all apparently juvenile enough that the novelty of the thing still hasn’t worn off.

They are about to have their first game against their school’s supposed rival. Placed in the same district and less than half an hour’s drive away from each other, New Hope Public and First Order Prep have predictably developed a somewhat precarious relationship. Town events turn into impromptu competitions, with teachers and students, alike, acting antagonistically around each other. Malls and cafes have informal NHP and FOP zones, something Hux had openly scoffed at the first time he and Phasma had gotten bullied out of a perfectly good bench outside an arcade called Triple Gs at the mall by two orange-and-white-clad guys Hux had recognized as the then NHP JV team captain and their shooting guard, and one petite girl who played for their women’s team. He would have preferred to stand their ground, both he and Phasma had been taller than both boys, and frankly, she could have probably taken them all on her own. Instead, she’d simply smiled and dragged Hux away, and he’d allowed it. He had been enjoying a rather good cup of coffee, and he would have been sad to waste it on a smug little runt’s face.

The NHP players start straggling into the gym, Hux’s narrowed eyes following the two guys who’d had the audacity to kick them out of a public bench two years ago. He hasn’t forgotten the incident one bit, every basket he makes against them like a little ‘up yours’ to these particular players, but Phasma can barely recall it now. He suspects she’s being deliberately obtuse every time he mentions it because she fancies the tiny girl who’d silently stood with the guys at the mall, eating her ketchup-soaked onion rings and smirking at Phasma.

Hux catches Dameron’s eyes as he bends at the waist to reach the tip of his sneaker. The point guard smirks, watching him, and Hux rolls his eyes in answer, spotting the hulking figure of a broody-looking player walking behind the team captain. The guy is massive, there’s no other way to describe him—all thick limbs and broad shoulders and wide chest—and Hux would have questioned his eligibility to play for a high school team had it not been for the innocent face underneath those thick dark curls. On a narrow mole-speckled face bracketed by enormous ears, round brown eyes stare back at him, straddling a high, slightly curved nose, and a pouty mouth that should frankly be illegal on a minor. The kid—and really, with a face like that, Hux can’t help refer to him as such—bites his lower lip, and Hux forgets to breathe for a few seconds.

The NHP players shuffle to their side of the court, and Hux’s eyes follow them. Still bent forward and grasping his shoe, he nudges Mitaka next to him with his free elbow.

“Doph, who’s that beast?”

“Which one,” Mitaka asks, hugging one knee against his chest and eyeing the NHP team.

“Number 13,” Hux says, smirking when the guy looks over one massive shoulder to look back at them. The kid spots Hux and Mitaka watching him, promptly grows red in the face then goes back to doing his own stretches.

“Oh, Ben Solo, I think,” Mitaka says, nodding his head before Hux can react to the name. “Yes, son of Han Solo, nephew of Luke Skywalker.”

“A legacy, then,” Hux says, getting up and stretching his arms. “Is he as good as his dad and uncle?”

“I’ve never actually seen him play, he’s apparently been living with Skywalker in Japan this whole time, but rumor has it he’s a great defender.”

“Hmm,” Hux hums, eyes still watching the new kid’s back as those broad shoulders start to get pink. When Solo reaches up and ties his hair into a small bun, Hux has to look away; he has a fondness for guys with long hair in small buns. He lets his eyes travel down the kid’s body instead, eyebrows rising in appreciation at the not-so-small-buns right below his thick waist. “We’ll see about that.”

Mitaka snickers next to him, grabbing a ball from a nearby rack and nodding towards their side of the court.

“Come on, then,” he says, walking towards the hoop. “How about giving the new kid a little preview of what he’ll be up against in a bit?”

* * *

  
The rumors weren’t rumors; the new kid is a great defender, quite possibly the best one Hux has ever played against. Although he’s just a few inches taller than Hux, Solo’s arms are long, his hands are big, and his lips are distracting—so much so that Hux has missed several baskets by the end of the first half. Although he still has the most points out of all the players from both teams, Hux is beating himself up for those misses, grumbling to himself and shaking his head as he looks up at the scoreboard. Their lead is uncomfortably small at 23-18.

Rodinon walks next to him on their way to the bench, leaning so close that their shoulders touch as he whispers something about the new kid being a formidable opponent. Hux wants to push him away, tell him they’re not friends and that he should keep out of his personal space, but that isn’t exactly team captain-material. Instead, he just nods his head and quickens his pace.

Coach Snoke mirrors Hux’s disappointment in himself, berating him for letting the new guy affect his game this much. His teammates all seem to find their shoes interesting as they avoid his eyes, brows furrowing with every scalding reprimand directed at their captain.

“You’ve grown complacent, boy, and that C on your chest hasn’t even been there that long,” Snoke snaps, grabbing his clipboard to finally discuss their tactics for the next half. “It can still be transferred to Mitaka’s chest, you know,” he adds, a sadistic smile spreading over his face.

Mitaka’s eyes grow wide, and he shakes his head almost imperceptibly when Hux looks at him, as if he could actually refuse anything Snoke demands of him.

Fueled by Snoke’s (as well as his own) anger, Hux starts the third quarter more focused on the game, and determined not to let Solo’s unconventionally attractive face affect him. When he’s passed the ball and Solo’s hand brushes against his lower back, he ignores its warmth and size against his own small waist and twists around to face him instead. He steps to the right and bounces the ball to his left hand between his legs, faking to the left to bait Solo, who predictably takes a step to his right, hand reaching for the ball, when Hux crosses over, bouncing the ball back to his right hand and leaving Solo behind. Solo turns around, arm extended overhead, but it’s too late. His teammates on the bench cheer even before he sinks the three.

Normally, Hux would gloat, maybe toss a smirk Solo’s way, or at least watch the befuddlement on his face, but he’s tuned out all of that. There’s a zone, and as if on command, Hux is able to get on it quite easily. The rest of the game is pretty much the same, and it’s made even easier whenever Solo isn’t guarding him. During one possession towards the end of the third quarter, the NHP center, Wexley, actually falls on his ass attempting to guard him when he has to basically stumble backwards when Hux takes a large step, only to step back again and shoot a jumper right over him.

As good as Hux is when he’s in the zone, FOP’s defense can be pretty shite, and Malone, NHP’s shooting guard, Dameron and Solo all manage to keep adding to their own scoreboard. At the start of the last quarter, Rodinon steals the ball, tossing it to Hux who goes on a fast break down to their side of the court, closely followed by Dameron on his right. He bounces the ball behind him, catches it with his left hand, and, spotting Solo right in front of him under the basket, tosses the ball over his shoulder back to Rodinon. 

Rodinon, being the show-off that he is, leaps into the air and dunks the ball, landing right in front of Solo. He flexes his arms and gets in Solo’s face, screaming like a mad man, never mind that it’s only his second basket of the game. Hux and the rest of the players can only watch as Solo goes red in the face as Rodinon mutters something under his breath and before anyone can do anything about it, he grabs Rodinon’s jersey roughly then pushes against his chest hard, making him slide across the floor on his ass. Both benches explode in a flurry of activity, players and coaches swarming around them as Solo makes to dive for Rodinon. Wexley and their assistant coach grab him, Dameron and Malone blocking him as Rodinon is held back by Thanisson and Tik.

Hux watches as Solo practically foams at the mouth, yelling all sorts of obscenities at Rodinon and struggling against the hands around him. Solo’s face is red, his eyes are blown, he’s panting heavily, and Hux? Well, Hux is standing there in the middle of the court, astounded as he pictures that same intense look under an extremely different scenario, complete with roaming hands, biting teeth and sweaty skin.

The new kid gets escorted out of the gym by the assistant coach and Coach Snoke understandably appoints Hux to take the awarded free throws for Solo’s technical foul, which he obviously makes. None of it matters, though, because with Solo out of the game, Hux pretty much has free reign on the court, and the game soon ends with a twelve-point deficit.

Hours later, standing under the hot spray of his own shower at home, he touches himself while thinking of the new kid. He closes his eyes, imagines the hand stroking his cock is much larger, with thick fingers and a wide palm. He runs his free hand over his chest, brushes his nipple softly and whimpers as he pictures a pink tongue licking at him. He starts panting heavily as the imagined hand around his leaking cock transforms into the most beautiful plush mouth he’s ever seen, pink and strained around his erection. Biting his lips, his hand travels up to his head, pretending his fingers are tugging on thick black waves instead of his own ginger hair. Fucking his own hand has never felt this good before. A pair of round brown eyes looking up at him hungrily flashes in his head and his groans are loud as he spills over his fingers, hips bucking up and down erratically at every twist of his palm.

He watches his come dissolve into the water before spiraling down the drain between his feet, his hand still wringing his softening cock. If he doesn’t let up, he’s going to drop to his knees, but he can’t help but chase the sensation anyway.

He touches himself in bed again that night, and again the following morning. He starts masturbating every chance he gets, like he’s thirteen years old again, discovering the wanton pleasures of self-gratification for the first time. His visions become more and more vivid, growing more elaborate as weeks go by. He imagines driving his cock inside a massive body, thrusting faster and harder at the image of angry eyes, red cheeks and a panting mouth, and he spills under his thick comforter. He pictures bracing himself on his forearms against bathroom tiles, back arched and sweaty, pushing his hips back and forth as he takes in a thick long cock (everything else about the guy is thick and long, why should his cock be any different?) up his stretched-out ass, and his come splatters against his bathroom wall. Never mind that it’s 3:30 in the afternoon on a Sunday. He simply zips up his pants, washes his hands, and goes to meet his parents for tea.

From the moment Hux first laid eyes on Ben Solo, his fantasies have been overwhelming, but not nearly satisfying enough, so that when he sees the star of his mental spank bank roaming the FOP halls the following school year hours before the state championships, he stashes a bottle of lube and a packet of condom in his locker. 

Just in case. Just to be safe. Just to be sure.

   
   
   


**Author's Note:**

> You can find the mood board [here](http://the-fluff-awakens.tumblr.com/post/147390670083/hux-grabs-the-front-of-his-jersey-and-pulls-him).
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://the-fluff-awakens.tumblr.com).


End file.
